1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaseous fuel control assemblies and has particular reference to such assemblies for use with gas cookers and hobs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gaseous fuel supply assemblies for gas cookers and hobs include a gas rail upon which gas taps are mounted, the taps controlling the flow of gaseous fuel to the gas burners of the appliance. The taps are complete units with an inlet in communication with a supply bore in the rail and an outlet through which the fuel passes to the burner.
Conventionally, the valves are of the rotary plug type which are expensive to manufacture and assemble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaseous fuel flow control assembly that is cheaper to manufacture and assemble than conventional assemblies.